


In between two men

by ChelseaNelseaIsaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Love, Lust, M/M, Romance, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaNelseaIsaac/pseuds/ChelseaNelseaIsaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in between two men, but one is hurt and he doesn't know where Derek is. He's worried about everything and the only person that is there for him is Peter, the only guy that is breathing the same air as him, the same chemicals. He wants to own Stiles, but he can't, not that he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between two men

Stiles gazes out of his bedroom window and thinks about what’s going on with Scott and the pack of wolves, where Lydia is and how she’s doing, if Derek is okay after the incident with Jennifer. He’s mostly scared about losing his father; he doesn’t want to find his father’s body, just no…not his. He lost one parent, the woman that gave birth to him, risked her life at birth for him to join the world. He rubs his eyes, he’s been staring outside for over two hours, just thinking about…everything that has made his life worse over the years. He really doesn’t know how much more he can take without wanting to kill himself; he’s always had a plan for everything. Now it just seems like he’s falling apart instead of lifting everything back up; which is the exact case. He runs his shaky and weak hand through his dark brown hair that’s sticking up everywhere from the lack of sleep and the overloading stress. Scott’s mother is gone as well, probably wherever his dad is, missing and alone, maybe even scared. Parent or guardian, why didn’t he think of that before? He feels like such an idiot, and he can’t do anything about it anymore, he’s too weak…he’s just a human boy. Stiles rubs his arms with his hands and then feels someone else’s hands on him, Peter’s. He’s looking down at him with his light blue eyes, with his human eyes, his wolf eyes are a much lighter shade of blue, but as light as they were…they were still cold. Peter grazes his finger tips around Stile’s arms and he can feel a smile coming up on his face.  
“Everything will be alright; well…that’s what I assume.” Peter whispers in his ear and clenches his hands tightly over Stile’s. He shakes his head and pushes him away and continues to look out the window. “First of all, you don’t assume that everything will be okay when my dad is fucking missing, he’s all I have left.” Stile’s spits at him and crosses his arms, he’s angry that Peter can be so shallow, he’s so calm when his niece is about to be on her death bed if Derek doesn’t do something about it. Peter nibbles on his lip and crosses his thick muscled arms, he doesn’t know what to say to Stiles; he doesn’t want to show weakness by showing affection to another.  
“Sometimes you just got to stay calm and maybe at times, just don’t care…of course that’s probably difficult for you since, you are…human.” Peter smiles at his comment and slouches onto the couch, resting one leg over the other he watches Stiles carefully with his strong and heart melting eyes. “Or it’s because I’m not a crazy guy that wants to kill everyone.” Stiles argues and turns around to look at Peter with angry and frustrated eyes. Peter acts offended and stands up from relaxation; he never thought that Stiles would be so…eager to bitch at someone. He raises an eyebrow and tries his best to smile even more, but fails completely.  
“Stop smiling, this isn’t funny at all.” Stiles throws a glass vase at Peter and he dodges it. Peter’s expression grows angry and he takes slow steps toward Stiles. He knows Stiles is upset, but he certainly doesn’t need to throw object at him, that could poke his eye out. Stiles stands in the same position and doesn’t show a spot of fear in his eyes, just a brown circle of emotionless pain. Peter grabs a hold of Stile’s hair and he groans trying his best to rip out of his grip.  
“Let go of me!” He demands and Peter shakes his head as he throws Stiles onto the couch and climbs on top of him. “How about we got some stuff off your mind Stiles?” He asks and runs two fingers down his cheek, he’s really into Stiles, and he has been ever since he offered him the bite. Even though Stiles helped kill him, he doesn’t mind the mistakes he’s made. Stiles shakes his head and attempts to push Peter off of him but fails miserably, he doesn’t know what else to do to try and get Peter off him. Stiles wants comfort, but he’s not sure if he wants it from Peter, Well…there’s something about Peter that makes Stiles want to go see him, talk to him…but then there’s Derek that keeps pulling him back. He looks into Peter’s softening eyes, he’s never seen eyes so lightly soft, so gently but ecstatically alive.  
“Let me help you Stiles,” Peter whispers and runs his hand through his hair, he wants to help him in any way possible, even if it had to show weakness…affection that will show a different side of him that he usually forbids showing.  
Stiles watches Peter closely as he runs his fingers down his arm and around his leg, for some reason he doesn’t want him to stop, he wants to feel his touch constantly. Peter can see that he wants him…that Stiles is craving his touch, and he’s dying to touch his soft pink lips. Peter finally stops denying how he feels for this young teenage boy and crashes his lips to Stiles. He’s been dying to feel his lips since he first offered that bite, he offered the bite to Stiles in a softer way, softer than he did with Scott. Stiles pulls his face away from Peter’s and he looks shocked at what Peter just showed to him. Human affection, he never thought that a man who killed more people than he can count is able of that human quality. Peter nods and slouches more onto Stiles, and he didn’t mind if Stiles is starting to hate him after the kiss, he got to feel something he’s been dying to witness for years.  
Stiles sets both of his hands on each side of Peter’s cheek and presses his lips to his, he feels the soft lips that repeat slow movements to his, movements he’s never felt with Derek, it feels great. Stiles can’t help but smile and let Peter take control, to feel the dominance of Peter and show that he will always be the submissive. Peter runs his fingers down Stiles toned stomach and sets soft kisses on his neck, but what he really wants to do now is make his mark, mark Stiles as his territory. Peter drags his fangs around his neck and Stiles starts to shiver in fear, but it starts to fade away when Peter lets him dig his finger nails into his back. Peter tries his best to keep his wolf claws away, but the tension is growing so strong between the two of them.  
Stiles drags his nails down Peter’s back, under his shirt he can already feel old scars from the past and he starts to feel a frown crawl on his face. Just thinking about Peter’s past is horrifying, the thought of what happened to him in the earlier years. “I don’t really know if I want the bite, what if I don’t survive?” He asks and Peter looks at him in question, he doesn’t know if he’ll survive or not, which gives him second thoughts about the idea of turning him, but he doesn’t know another way to prove that he owns him. He knows that Stiles can’t be with him because of Derek, he loves him. Stiles presses his lips against Peter’s once more before he climbs off him and walks back over to the window in shock and confusion.  
“I know you…want to own me Peter, but you can’t.” He says and Peter nods knowing the Stiles can feel his expression. “But maybe in time, when Derek decides to move on and-“ Peter holds a finger up as he stands in front of Stiles.  
“He’s never going to give you up Stiles, never in a million years would he let go of such a marvelous teenage boy, his prized possession that’s never going to leave his side either.” Peter shakes his head and he can feel the sadness and the pain of being alone well up inside him, he really doesn’t want to let Stiles go, but he has to.  
“It’s okay, I understand how you’re feeling and I don’t need to own you…I just need to know that you’re alive and still breathing, and I need you in my sight.” He smiles and kisses Stiles on the forehead spreading the sadness all around, no matter what he says or does, Stiles will always go back to Derek…always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a little something I created out of major feels, not sure If I should continue.


End file.
